Tokyo Mew Mew Meets Inuyasha
by Sar-T
Summary: the mews get sucked through some kind of portal into the feudal era where they meet Inuyasha & gang. read & see what happens. ryouxkiley. kishxichigo, YukixMint, PaixLettuce TartxPurin, KeiichiroxZakuro, TasukuxBerry & HaruxRingo. read & find out. Redone.
1. Prolog

**Tokyo Mew Mew Meets Inuyasha!**

**Pairings:**

Kiley-17 & Ryou-19

Ichigo-17 & Kish-19

Mint-17 & Yuki-19

Lettuse-18 & Pai-20

Purin-13 & Tart-13

Zakuro-19 & Keiichiro-22

Berry-17 & Tasuku-19

Ringo-13 & Haru-13

Kagome-17 & Inuyasha-18

Sango-17 & Miroku-18

* * *

It was a normal day in present day Japan for the mew mews. They were at the café serving customers.

Mint was drinking tea. Zakuro and Pai were glaring at customers. Purin, Ringo, Tart and Haru were doing tricks. Lettuce was breaking things. Ichigo, Kiley and Berry were serving. Keiichiro, Kish, Yuki and Tasuku were in the kitchen making pastries for the customers. Ryou was watching Kiley clean from the stairs where is currently standing.

"Mint would you get off your royal ass and start working?" Ichigo asked annoyed.

"But I am working Ichigo; somebody's got make sure the tea is good." Mint said sipping her tea.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Ichigo said annoyed going back to serving customers making Kiley and Berry giggle.

**A Few Hours Later:**

Kiley was walking over to clean a table when Purin lost her balance and her circus ball and knocking Kiley down, but Ryou caught her before she hit the ground.

"You ok Kiley?" Ryou asked lifting her up to face him.

"Yes, I'm fine. Don't get mad at Purin, she didn't mean it, really." Kiley said leaning into her boyfriend's chest, tired.

"Purin, could you please come here?" Ryou asked.

"I'm sooo Sorry, Na no da!" Purin cried bowing.

"It's ok Purin. Kiley said she was fine, just be careful next time." Ryou warned.

"Ok! Kiley do you wanna hang out with Ringo and me, Na no da?" Purin asked.

"I would love to, but I have a date with Ryou-Chan." Kiley said.

"Oh ok. Later maybe, Na no da?" Purin asked with hopeful eyes.

"Maybe." Kiley said going to her room to get changed.

* * *

**With Inuyasha And Gang:**

It was a pretty normal day here in Feudal Japan.

Kagome and Inuyasha were bickering on about something, while Miroku was rubbing Sango's ass. Shippo and Kirara were just watching everything go on while they sat there twitching at Kagome's "SITS" and Sango slapping Miroku.

"Inuyasha, you impossible." Kagome said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"It means I'm going home for awhile!" Kagome yelled running to the well.

"Now look what you did." Shippo said going into Kaede's hut.

"Inuyasha, maybe you should go talk to her." Miroku said rubbing Sango's ass.

"Yeah. Apologize to her. Get your perverted hands off me!" Sango yelled hitting him over the head with her Hiraikotsu.

"No. she'll be back in a few days. I'll get her on the third day is she doesn't come back." Inuyasha said going into the woods.

"He's an idiot." Miroku said going into the hut.

"Yep, he'll never learn." Sango said following Miroku in, Kirara close behind.

* * *

So what'cha think?

Tell me.

Review.

I thought this chapter sucked myself.

But I want u 2 tell me.

Write Soon, Sar T. Loves Ryou Shirogane.


	2. Ryou & Kiley! Date! Love! Foreplay! Sex!

This chapter is all about Ryou and Kiley.

* * *

Ryou and Kiley were on their date when they heard somebody following them. When they turned around they saw Purin and Ringo following them.

"Hey why are you two following us?!" Ryou asked annoyed.

"We just wanted to see what you do on a date. We've never been on a date and we wanted to know." Purin said.

"Yeah and since you two were going on a date, we thought we'd follow you and find out what a date really is." Ringo said.

"Wait. Tart or Haru haven't asked you on a date?" Kiley asked.

"No. They don't like us." Purin and Ringo cried.

"They like you, no they love you. They're just too shy or stubborn to admit it. They don't know how to open up. Do you understand that?" Ryou asked.

"We think so." Purin and Ringo said looking at each other, then asked, "So what do you do on dates?"

"Maybe we should tell them Ryou." Kiley said leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Fine, but then we're going to be behind in our stuff." Ryou said annoyed.

"Oh, it's ok. We'll just make it longer and change some things. Let's just tell them." Kiley said looking at her boyfriend.

"Fine. You tell them, you are after all the one who wants to tell them, and I don't know how to explain them, I just know how to go on them." Ryou said hugging his girlfriend from behind as she turned around and kissed him.

"Ok. Well firstly, a date is different for just about everyone. Nobody is the same, everybody's different. Secondly is places you go; movies, lunch, dinner, shopping. Those are only some of the things or places you can go; there are many, many more places to go, things to see. Then lastly the guy will walk the girl home and if she's lucky and the boys not to shy, he'll kiss you, and if your lucky it will be your first kiss. The first date Ryou took me on was really romantic. Then we got back Keiichiro came by and acted like my older brother, if we had an older brother, right Ringo?" Kiley asked her younger sister. (Yes Kiley & Ringo are sisters)

"Yeah, Keiichiro's great." Ringo said.

"Yeah, he's like an older brother to us." Kiley said.

"I wish he were our brother." Ringo said.

"Yeah, so do I." Kiley said.

"Kay. Now that's out of the way. Do you two understand what a date is, kinda?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah, kinda. We're gonna go ask Keiichiro and Zakuro." Purin and Ringo said running off.

"Kay bye!" Kiley said waving.

"Now that they're out of the way, can we continue?" Ryou asked.

"Of course we can." Kiley said.

"Great let's go. What movie do you want to see?" Ryou asked.

"I want to see Enchanted." Kiley said.

"Ok, Enchanted it is." Ryou said holding her close.

So the two went to see Enchanted and they actually watched it, mainly 'cause Kiley wanted to watch it, she had commercials for it, and she thought it looked cute.

After the movie ended they went on a walk 'cause it was much too early for dinner.

"Hey Ryou?" Kiley asked softly.

"Yeah what is it Kiley?" Ryou asked.

"I was just wondering back to when to what Purin and Ringo asked. You know about dates and stuff? Well I was just wondering do you remember how are first date went? I can't remember. I'm starting to forget things and it's scaring me. I don't know what to do." Kiley said falling forward, passing out.

"Kiley! Kiley? Kiley, wake up!" Ryou cried shaking her until she came to.

"Ryou, what happened?" Kiley asked weakly.

"You passed out. What's going on with you?" Ryou asked concerned.

"I don't know. I just felt really dizzy. Ryou please tell me what happened on our first date." Kiley said.

"Ok, but first, let's get you to a bench." Ryou said gently picking her up bridal style, placing her on a bench."

"Kay, now how are you feeling Kiley?" Ryou asked softly.

"Better, but will you please tell me? I'm sorry I didn't tell you this sooner, but I have a doctor's appointment later this afternoon, please don't be angry with me." Kiley begged.

"I'm not angry, I'm glad that you got things settled with a doctor. Now should I tell you what our first date was?" Ryou asked kissing her forehead.

"Yes please." Kiley said softly, softly leaning into Ryou's shoulder.

"Well here's how it went…" Ryou said.

**Flashback:**

"Well are you ready to go?" Ryou asked taking her hand as she reached down.

"Yes, yes I am good sir." Kiley joked taking his hand.

"Now you two have fun, and have her back by 10:00, 10:30 P.M." Keiichiro said.

"Ok, I will." Ryou said to his good friend.

"So my lady?" Ryou asked as they walked through the park.

"Well how 'bout we continue our walk, then we can got to a movie, shopping, then dinner, and then you can take me home." Kiley said.

"Ok. So what movie would you like to see? They all start in about half an hour." Ryou said.

"How about Alvin and the Chipmunks? I heard that its supposed to be really cute." Kiley said smiling.

"Ok, then Alvin and the Chipmunks it is." Ryou said taking her hand as they continued walking to the movies.

During the movie Kiley and Ryou were laughing a lot. They weren't kissing or anything, cause it is after all their first date.

After the movie was over they stopped at a little toy store and saw all sorts of cute little stuffed animals. Kiley saw two things that she wanted so bad, but she could only get one of them, a little box filled with three kittens, a blue bird, a porpoises, a monkey, a wolf, a bunny and a penguin. The other thing that she wanted was a little white and gray kitten that looked like her and Ryou when they turned into kittens. In the end she chose the box with all the animals.

Ryou paid for the stuffed animals in the box, and then told Kiley to wait outside while he got the other two kittens, and paid for them.

When he got outside with the stuff he didn't know where Kiley was, until her heard her scream stop it!

"Kiley!" Ryou yelled running towards where he heard her scream, bag in hand.

When he found Kiley she was trying to save three little kittens that have been beaten.

"Go away you little brat!" Some guy yelled kicking Kiley stomach while she protected the kittens.

"You little brat!" The guy yelled again about to hit her. But before he could lay a hand on Kiley, Ryou punched him.

"Hey you! Stay away from my girlfriend!" Ryou yelled bending down to Kiley, who by now, like the kittens were barely conscience.

"Kiley? Kiley wake up. Can you hear me Kiley? Stay with me." Ryou said shaking the young girl softly, before she completely blacked out.

"Who the hell are you?!" Ryou asked pissed.

"My name is Nate, not that you need to know that. You and your little girlfriend are dead." Nate said pointing a gun at them.

Nate was about to fire when…boom…he was shot by a policeman.

"Are you two ok?" The police officer asked as some other police took Nate away.

"I'm fine, but I don't know about Kiley." Ryou said, but it changed, when he heard Kiley moan.

"She'll be ok. She just needs to rest. Well I'll be going. Have a good day." The officer said leaving them.

After they left Ryou got her, the kittens and everything else to a bench where he sat with Kiley's head on his lap.

After awhile Kiley finally came to and looked at Ryou.

"Ryou-Chan, what's going on?"

"You're finally awake I see. You tried to save some kittens and were knocked unconscious." Ryou said.

"Oh that's right. Wait! Where are the kittens?! What happened to them?! Are they ok?!" Kiley asked franticly.

"Kiley calm down. They're fine. They're asleep right now. You don't have to worry. They're bandaged up." Ryou said.

"Oh thank goodness. I'm glad they're ok. Hey Ryou-Chan, do you think that we could maybe keep the kittens?" Kiley asked.

"Kiley." Ryou said.

"Please? I'll take care of them." Kiley said. She really wanted these kittens.

"Fine, but Keiichiro will wonder where we found them." Ryou said petting the kittens.

"Yay! Should we take them home now, and then go to dinner?" Kiley asked sweetly hugging him.

"That's the only logical reason we can do. I don't think we can take the kittens with us." Ryou said hugging her back.

"OK then, let's go." Kiley said as they went back to the café with the box of kittens and the stuff.

Once back at the café they told Keiichiro everything and he said it was fine.

Kiley asked Ryou what had in his bag once they got up to her room.

After she asked that Ryou showed and she started hugging while squealing in happiness.

After all that Ryou took Kiley to an Italian restaurant, where they ordered two small plates of Spaghetti and breadsticks with a salad.

After that Ryou and Kiley started walking home when it started to rain.

At first they just stood there looking at the falling rain for a few minutes before Ryou grabbed Kiley's hand and started running towards the café together, hand in hand, not letting go until they reached the front doors.

Once they were in they went upstairs they went to Kiley's room. She was about to go in when Ryou pulled her to him lightly pushed her against her door kissing her with such gentleness that cant be explained.

When he pulled away Kiley looked into his eyes and smiled.

"What was that all about Ryou-Chan?" Kiley asked.

"I love you Kiley, I really do." Ryou said as Kiley's breathing became shallow and her heart started beating wildly.

"I love you too Ryou-Chan." Kiley said wrapping her arms around his neck pulling herself closer to him.

"You know you can call me Ryou, just Ryou, not Ryou-Chan. I prefer just Ryou." Ryou said mere inches from her lips.

"Oh, ok Ryou." Kiley said moving her face closer to his as he put his soft lips on hers again.

While kissing Ryou's hands slid around her waist pulling her closer to him making her squeak into the kiss.

A few minutes later Ryou and Kiley were becoming rough in kissing and that's when Keiichiro came up and stopped them.

"Ehem. What are you two doing?" Keiichiro asked sternly making the two teens pull away shocked.

"Keiichiro? When did you get her?" They asked.

"Oh, just a few seconds ago. Now both of you say goodnight and go to your rooms and take a shower so you don't catch pneumonia." Keiichiro said.

"Alright." They said defeated.

"Night Ryou." Kiley said softly, hugging him. "Night Kiley." Ryou said kissing her softly.

They then went their separate ways.

After awhile Keiichiro Went to check up on them and when he did he found Kiley asleep and Ryou on his computer.

"Ryou." Keiichiro said.

"Oh hey Keiichiro." Ryou said.

"Kiley's sleeping." Keiichiro said.

"OK. I already knew that." Ryou said.

"Hey. I'm sorry I pull you away from her like that, but I don't think neither of you are ready for that yet." Keiichiro said.

"What? Kissing?" Ryou asked confused.

"No, not kissing, Sex." Keiichiro said making Ryou laugh.

"You think that Kiley and I were going to make love on our first date. No. I know she's not ready for that. She's only sixteen. If anything I'll wait until she's seventeen. True she'll be seventeen in two weeks on May 1st, but I'll also wait until she's ready. No, we weren't having or getting ready to make love tonight." Ryou said holding his sides laughing.

"Oh well, now I feel like an idiot. Night." Keiichiro said rubbing his forehead.

"Night oh and hey, you're not an idiot, but don't you have to go on a meeting in half an hour?" Ryou asked.

"Oh shit! I totally forgot! Thanks Ryou! Bye!" Keiichiro called.

"No problem. Bye!" Ryou called as he watched his friend leave.

"Ryou? What's going on?" Kiley asked rubbing her eyes.

"Oh nothing much. Keiichiro just left in a hurry 'cos he forgot about some meeting he has in half an hour. Oh yeah and the reason he pulled away from each other was 'cos he thought we were having sex. I told him we weren't, but what I did tell him is that you and I'll have sex when you're seventeen and ready." Ryou said as she laid her head on his chest.

"Well, I may not be totally ready for sex yet, but what about a little foreplay?" Kiley asked.

"Hmm. Ok. Your room now." Ryou said.

"Why my room?" Kiley asked.

"Because I have a feeling I know what's gonna happen when we have some fun, you'll end up falling asleep and I'll be more awake then ever. Plus I don't want Keiichiro to know about this. If he finds out we'll be in trouble. This way if I get tired I'll go to my room and you'll be asleep as if nothing happened, the only thing we'll have to make sure we grab is our clothes." Ryou said hugging her.

"Oh ok. Let's go." Kiley said running to her room with Ryou right behind her.

Once in her room Ryou pushed her on her bed kissing her passionately.

She wrapped her arms around his neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her up to him.

When they broke off to breath they let go of each other and she fell on her back, but he fell on her kissing her neck, being careful not to mark her with hickeys.

From there he took her pajama top and bottoms off leaving her in her panties.

Seeing her breast sent a jolt though his cock, then he whispered in her ear, "Kiley, I'll do stuff to you, but you cant do anything to me 'cos I'll just want to fuck you. Do you understand that?" Ryou asked kissing her neck.

"Yes. Just please continue to play with me." Kiley pleaded closing her eyes.

"Ok." Ryou said in a low husky voice, kissing her while sticking his tongue into her mouth, while slowly rubbing her breast in circular motions making her softly moan.

Soon Ryou broke off the kiss to look into her eyes, still rubbing her breasts.

Ryou soon started to rub them just a little bit harder listening to her moan loudly.

"Ry-Ryou! More, I want more! Please." Kiley cried out begging.

"Ok. If you want more, I'll give you more." Ryou said removing his hands from her breast and started kissing them lightly.

"Oh Ryou!" Kiley moaned, but moaned even louder when she felt him sucking and biting on them. "RYOU!" Kiley screamed.

He had his mouth on her left breast and his right hand on her right one.

After awhile his left hand was on her left breast and his mouth was on her right breast.

"You ready for more, Kiley?" Ryou asked putting her hands at the top of her panties.

"Yes. Please I want more." Kiley begged softly.

"kay, you asked for it." Ryou said pulling her panties off and started to gently rub the top of her pussy, causing her to go into complete spasms.

The next thing he did made her scream in pure pleasure, he started to rub her clit.

"RY-RYOU!! RYOU!! MORE! I WANT MORE! PUT YOUR TONGUE IN ME!! PUT YOUR MOUTH AT MY PUSSY!! I WANT IT!!" Kiley cried out as her juices came flowing out.

"Are you sure you want this?" Ryou asked.

"YES!! GOD YES!!" Kiley cried.

"Ok. You asked for if." Ryou warned.

"I DON'T CARE! OH YES!! YES RYOU!! THAT FEELS SO…AAAAAHHHHH!" Kiley cried as she felt his mouth and tongue in her

After a few minutes Kiley couldn't take it, she started to squirm around.

Ryou grabbed her pelvis holding her down firmly so she wouldn't move, while he dived his tongue deeper in her.

"OH RYOU!! I THINK I'M GONNA CUM!! I'M GONNA CUM!! I CANT HOLD IT!!" Kiley screamed as she got of Ryou's and started bucking her hips to his mouth.

**A Few Minutes Later:**

"RYOU!!" Kiley screamed cumming into his mouth.

After she came Ryou went up the face kissing her hard and deep while his right hand held her breasts and his left hand traveled down to her wet pussy stroking it ever so softly making it wetter.

Kiley was softly moaning, as she was becoming really tired as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist flipping him so she was on top.

She kissed him and then tried to get up, but was too tired to move, so she just fell on top of him breathing deep and falling asleep.

Seeing this Ryou gently, as not to wake her got up and got her clothes, he redressed her and covered her up.

Before he left he noticed her flush cheeks and gently kissed her forehead.

**End Flashback:**

"Oh that's right. Now I remember. I had fun that night. I'd like to more later. I wanna go all the way." Kiley said.

"Yeah me too. I think that going all the way will bring us closer together. Maybe we'll do it tonight." Ryou said, then added, "'Cos Keiichiro will be gone."

"Yeah. We can't get anywhere with him. I mean I love him like a brother and all, but its just too much. It's our lives and we can have sex if we want. Oh Ryou, I think we might have to postpone our lunch, 'cos I have a doctor's appointment in half an hour." Kiley said softly.

"That's ok. Let's get going then." Ryou said as they left.

**Later That Night:**

Ryou and Kiley were in her room making hard love.

They were happy that there was nothing really wrong with Kiley, 'cept that she had to take a new medication that helped with her condition. The doctors said that she had Vertigo, an illness that makes one so dizzy that they pass out.

Ryou had just torn Kiley's hymen taking her innocence along with it, also making her cry in pain.

Ryou laid still kissing her neck hoping that it would take away her pain.

Soon she gave him permission to move again, but he did it slowly so that she could get used to him being inside her.

After awhile he was moving in further, faster and harder, which is what she's crying out to him.

They were on the verge of cumming.

He was gonna cum inside of her, but she didn't care, she had taken the pill and it had been a week and a half since her period went away for about another month or half a month.

A few minutes they came screaming each others names, breathing hard.

"I-I-I love you Ryou." Kiley said falling asleep.

"I love you too, my Kiley." Ryou said falling to sleep.

**

* * *

**So what'cha think?

Tell me.

Review.

The next chapter will be about Inuyasha & Gang.

The next chapter will be called be called "Getting Kagome Back"

But I want u 2 tell me.

Write Soon, Sar T. Loves Ryou Shirogane.


	3. Moving!

**i'm sooo sorry, but i wont b able 2 write 4 awhile. **

**u c i'm moving & the internet will be lost 4 **

**a few weeks, but once i get it back **

**i'll update it. i may not have the **

**internet, but i'll still b able **

**2 type my stories, **

**& mayb some **

**new 1s.**

**the next chapter ****will **

**b ****Inuyasha **

**& Gang**

**Write Soon, Sar T. Loves Ryou Shirogane.**


	4. I'm back

**hey, i'm back! ****sorry, i **

**had 2 move & then **

**i went 2 my **

**dad's in IL.**

the next chapter will be called

"Worry! Doctor! Shopping!

Night Time!"

Write

Soon, Sar T.

Loves Ryou Shirogane.


End file.
